


As You Wish, M'Lady

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: CharityZinePiece, Exhibitionism, F/M, Louvre, Louvre Museum, Public Fuck, Restraints, againstawall, for Getting Lucky Zine, ladrien, porn no plot, running away from fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien grabbed Ladybug’s upper arms, throwing her against the cream brick remains of The Grosse Tour in the Remains of the Louvre’s Moat exhibit. His warm body pressed her against the cold brick, as he trailed open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder and up her slender neck.  (This is my zine piece for the Getting Lucky Zine: an nsfw ML Charity Zine)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	As You Wish, M'Lady

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm really not back yet. Just putting that out there, but this is the piece I did for the Getting Lucky MLB Charity Zine. ^-^ Enjoy and Happy New Year!**

Adrien grabbed Ladybug’s upper arms, throwing her against the cream brick remains of _The Grosse Tour_ in the _Remains of the Louvre’s Moat_ exhibit. His warm body pressed her against the cold brick, as he trailed open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder and up her slender neck. She softly moaned and her hands suddenly gripped the back of his suit coat, as he began to roll his hips between her thighs. He slid one hand along her side and down along her thigh, rubbing his hard cock against her wet pussy.

Ladybug moaned and gasped, running her fingers up his back to sink them into his golden hair. She tugged on the soft locks as the sounds of his screaming fans echoed out through the dimly lit tunnels. He moaned against her neck as he nibbled and kissed up to her swollen lips, capturing them with his own in a greedy kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he ran his other hand down her body to grip her hip and lift her against the wall.

Her fingers hastily ran and tugged on his messy hair, as she rolled her hips against his. His lips and tongue brushed along hers with a hunger that couldn’t be satiated by anything else but the woman in his arms. He groaned and wrapped his lips around her tongue, sucking on it before letting it go to place a chaste kiss on her lips. She moaned as he set her down and bit her bottom lip, tugging on it. He ran his slender fingers along her cheeks and sank them into her hair, as he dove his tongue back into her mouth with a heavy moan.

Ladybug wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked on it before letting it go to brush her lips against his. She trailed kisses along his chiseled jawline and took his earlobe between her teeth to nibble on it, eliciting a groan from his lips.

Ladybug moaned in his ear as he ran his hands down her neck and down to her rounded breasts. His thumbs grazed over her peaked nipples that were pressed against her skin-tight suit. He caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples and making her whimper. He slowly ran his fingers down her sides, following her curves, until he reached her hips. His fingers grazed along her ass, and he spread his slender fingers to grip it and lift her against the wall again. He thrusted his hips between her thighs, pressing her harder against the wall with each movement.

She tugged him closer, running her hands down his back to grip his ass through his pants. “Fuck me, please.”

Adrien growled from deep within his chest, nibbling along her sensitive neck and brushing his lips against the shell of her ear. “ _Is that what you want?_

 _“Yes…”_ Ladybug softly mewled as she tugged at his suit coat, shoving it down off of his shoulders.

Adrien pinned her to the wall with his hips, shrugging his suit coat down his arms and letting it fall down to the crumbling brick flooring.

Adrien brought his hands back to cradle her face and began to brush his lips hungrily against hers again. His warm tongue explored her mouth, as he traced her curves with his hands and gripped the underside of her thighs, yanking her from the wall and carrying her over to slam her against the rounded brick remains of the keep.

Ladybug gasped when her back hit the brick, gazing into his eyes for a moment to giggle. Adrien softly laughed, holding her against the wall with one hand on her ass and the other gripping her chin. He leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, diving his tongue between her lips like a man that had been starved of his favorite vice for days. Adrien ran his hand down her body, stopping to pinch and tug on her left nipple on his way down to her hip.

Adrien smirked and snatched her yo-yo from her hip. He slipped his thigh between her legs to hold her there, taking her hands in his. Ladybug licked her swollen lips and watched as he brought each of her wrists to his lips.

“Safeword, m’lady?” The corner of his lips curled up as he rubbed her wrists with his thumbs.

“Macaron.” Ladybug whimpered as she rolled her pussy against his thigh, causing the thin fabric of his pants to get wet.

Adrien hissed and moaned as she brushed her thigh along his arousal. He let go of her wrists and peered up at an area of brick that was jutting out, throwing her yo-yo up and over it and catching it in his left hand with ease. Ladybug gasped as it fell into his palm and got lost in the dangerous expression on his face.

He placed her yo-yo into one hand and leaned in to brush his soft lips against hers. Ladybug ran her hands along his shoulders and up his neck to sink her fingers into his hair. Adrien groaned as her lips parted against his and her tongue slipped into his warm mouth. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, letting her yank back on his hair to slowly lick up his neck and wrap her lips around his pulse point to suck.

“Tie me up like a bad girl.” Ladybug moaned against his ear and he growled.

“As you wish.” Adrien ran his fingers along her arms, taking in her soft suit.

Adrien grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head, causing her to gasp out a mewl. Ladybug ran her teeth along her bottom lip, letting it go to giggle as he began to expertly restrain her wrists with the string of her yo-yo. She gasped when he pulled tight, slipping his fingers between the thin string and her wrist.

“Is that okay? If it becomes too much, say yellow and I’ll let you free.” Adrien slowly trailed kisses down her neck, biting and sucking to her shoulder.

Ladybug felt the yo-yo graze along the heel of her palm, and she spread her fingers to take it from him. “ _Yes_ , my prince.”

“That’s my wonder bug.” Adrien bit her shoulder and wrapped his lips around the bite to lavish it.

Her swollen lips parted as Adrien backed up to loosen his tie. Her eyes followed his slender fingers and silver ring, as he slowly ran his hand up to undo the knot. Her cheeks grew warm and she watched the tie hang loosely around his neck. The corner of his lips curled up as he slowly began to unfasten each button of his black button-down shirt, causing his collarbones to slowly peak from the woven fabric. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she swallowed hard and watched his shirt slowly fall open. She got lost in his muscular pecs, sculpted abs, and the deep ‘v’ at his hips.

Adrien yanked his shirt from his black pants, slowly running his right hand over his hard cock. She whined as she rolled her hips and pulled at her binds, begging to touch him. Adrien slowly gazed from her throbbing, wet, pussy to her sapphire eyes. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip, watching his hand slowly rub his throbbing cock through the thin material. He reached up with his other hand to run his fingers through his messy hair, as he moaned for her. Ladybug whined and tugged against her binds, watching him smirk and run his hand from his flexing cock to the silver buckle of his belt. He ran his other hand down his neck, over a muscular pec, down his abs, and to the buckle.

“ _Please, Adrien_.” She parted her lips as he popped it open and slowly went to work undoing the clasp and zipper. She whimpered as he pulled the zipper down at a torturous pace. “ _C’mon… fuck me!”_

“I think my bad girl can wait a little longer. Don’t you want to see what you do to me?” Adrien dipped his thumbs beneath the band of his tight boxers. “Do you want my cock fucking your tight, wet, pussy and making you scream?”

“ _Adrien… please…_ ” Ladybug whimpered, shutting her eyes and dropping transformation to leave her in only her mask.

Adrien’s lashes lowered, as he gazed from her bare feet to her gorgeous breasts. Her rouged nipples were begging to be lavished and all he wanted to do was lick and suck on them until she was screaming and begging for mercy. He slowly slipped his boxers and pants down, causing his aching cock to spring free. Ladybug’s hungry gaze shot down to his smooth cock, watching how it flexed and throbbed for her. A drop of precum gathered along the tip as he slowly wrapped his fingers around it and stroked. 

He raked his teeth along his bottom lip as he groaned, slowly stroking his cock and teasing the swollen tip with the pad of his thumb. He let his lip go from his teeth, running his thumb along the slit to gather the precum. He stepped out of his pants and shoes, walking up to her and placing his cock between her thighs. He brushed it along her wet folds, causing her to gasp as it slid between them and teased her swollen clit. Ladybug trembled as he brought his wet thumb to her bottom lip.

“Wanna taste what you do to me?” Adrien’s voice came out laced with sin as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip, watching her lips part.

She softly moaned, running her tongue along his thumb before wrapping her lips around it to suck. Adrien moaned and a dangerous smirk formed on his lips, as she closed her eyes and lavished his thumb like it was his throbbing cock.

“Do I taste good, m’lady? Do you want more?” Adrien pulled his thumb out from between her lips to gather more from the tip of his cock, bringing it to her lips again.

Ladybug hungrily sucked on his thumb and ran her tongue around it, moaning. Adrien growled from deep within his chest, pulling his thumb from her lips. He trailed open-mouthed kisses along her jawline and down her neck, stopping to nibble on her pulse-point. She gasped and moaned as he sucked on the spot and bit it hard. A tremble ran through her body, as he trailed kisses down to her breasts. He ran his warm tongue around one of her rouged nipples, nibbling and flicking his tongue along it. She moaned and pulled at her binds, begging to touch him any way she could. She wanted his cock pumping in and out of her, fucking her hard and making her scream. She wanted everyone to know how amazing he made her feel.

He slowly licked and kissed over to her other nipple, nibbling and licking it and making her roll her hips. He let her nipple go and slowly ran his hands down her sides, placing kisses down her stomach. She moaned and peered down at him as he nibbled on her left hip, caressing the other with his thumb. She gasped as he sucked on her hip and moaned when he kissed over to her other one. Adrien peered up and bit her hip, sucking and licking the spot before kissing it. He trailed kisses over to her pussy, slowly making his way down to the apex of her thighs.

Ladybug moaned, as his fingers ran over her hips and spread along her rounded behind to grasp it. He peered up at her through his lashes with a smoldering gaze, slowly running his hands along the back of her thighs and gripping them. He suddenly spread her thighs, causing her to gasp. Adrien kept his fire fueled gaze on hers as he slowly licked from her tight entrance to her swollen clit. She closed her eyes and yanked at the binds, thrusting her hips forward to crush her pussy against his tongue.

Adrien groaned and closed his eyes, slowly wrapping his lips around her pussy to kiss it. She moaned and trembled in his hands as he placed open mouthed kisses down her wet folds, gently sucking on them as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders. He licked along one side of her inner folds, around her sensitive clit, and back down to her entrance. She gasped and bucked her hips against his mouth, as he dipped his tongue into her sweet tasting entrance. A growl came from deep within his chest as he ran his hands up to her ass, gripping it hard with his nails. He raked his nails across her cheeks and smacked the lower curves of her ass with his fingers. She gasped and mewled as he curled his tongue, moving it within her. She shivered, rolling her hips against his mouth.

He slowly swirled his tongue one more time before slipping it out of her to lick up her folds and swirl the warm tip around her swollen clit. He flicked his tongue along her sensitive clit until she was rocking her hips and tilting her head back with parted lips and trembling thighs. Her clit swelled against his tongue and her toes curled. Right as she was about to cum, he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked on it.

Adrien peered up at her as he flicked her exposed clit with the tip of his tongue, sucking and lavishing it until a scream of bliss burst from her lips. Her breasts rose and fell with each pant as she rolled her hips, riding out her orgasm.

Adrien placed one last kiss on her sensitive clit, causing a shiver to run through her. She gasped as he suddenly stood up, causing her thighs to slide down his arms and the backs of her knees to catch onto his forearms. He smirked and pressed her against the wall, brushing the tip of his cock against her pussy. He moaned, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss and diving his tongue between them to run it along hers. Ladybug moaned against his lips, feeling the tip of his cock press against her entrance.

“God, I wanna fuck your tight, wet, pussy so bad. I wanna feel your amazing pussy wrapped around my dick, making me say your name.” Adrien moaned against her lips and slowly dipped the swollen tip within her, teasing her.

“ _Ah- Adrien._ I want your _huge_ cock in my _wet_ pussy, _fucking_ me and _making_ me scream.” Ladybug moaned, gripping her hands in and out of fists, as his cock slowly slid into her wet pussy.

She mewled as it stretched her and filled her, making her rock her hips in time with his. Adrien groaned as her pussy warmed his dick and made it slick with her arousal. A shiver ran through him as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock with each roll of her hips.

 _“Ah... fuck,_ you feel amazing.” Adrien began to slowly pump in and out of her, locking his sultry gaze with hers.

“ _Mmm… god your cock feels so good._ ” Ladybug moaned and whined, as he began to speed up his thrusts.

Adrien gathered one of her nipples into his warm mouth, sucking on it as he slipped one hand from her leg to rub her sensitive clit with the pad of his thumb. He ran fast circles on her swollen clit, hearing her moans come out as pants. She peered down with parted lips, as she neared the edge again. He nibbled and tugged on her nipple, feeling her tremble in his hands.

 _“Cum for me, love bug._ ” Adrien moaned against her nipple, rubbing his lips against it.

Her breath caught and her toes curled, as she suddenly burst out in a loud moan that echoed through the remains of the keep. Adrien groaned loudly at her delicious sounds, echoing out around them. The wet sounds of his cock pounding in her pussy trailed behind her echoed cry, causing him to growl.

He suddenly pulled out, grabbed her hips, and spun her to face the wall. Ladybug gasped as he undid her wrists, bringing her yo-yo to her lips.

“Part those gorgeous lips for me, wonder bug.” Adrien watched her peer over her shoulder with her hands on the wall. She slowly parted her lips and he placed it between her teeth. “Good girl.” 

Adrien ran his fingers down her curves and gripped her hips, slamming into her from behind. Ladybug gasped and cried out past her yo-yo, as he pumped into her. The sound of his hips slapping against her ass echoed down the tunnels and she reached between her thighs to shake her fingers along her clit, cumming a third time.

Adrien dug his nails into her hips, tilting his hips to brush his swollen tip along her g-spot and intensifying her orgasm. Ladybug trembled, pushing against him, as her third climax lingered longer than the others. He bit back a moan and sped up his hips, chasing his own climax, smacking her ass, and gripping it hard. His muscles flexed and with a few more thrusts, he let go. He hissed and moaned loudly, releasing into her and filling her with warm cum.

He softly hummed as he slowed his pace, before pulling out to watch his cum slowly drip down her pussy. Adrien ran his thumb along the line of cum and leaned over Ladybug, removing the yo-yo to replace it with his thumb. She softly moaned, wrapping her lips around it to clean it with her tongue.

“Good?” Adrien panted, trying to catch his breath.

“ _Mm-hmm_.” Ladybug sighed and stood up, letting Adrien kiss her wrists and look over them to make sure they were okay. “I love you.”

“I love you too, princess.” Adrien warmly smiled and kissed her on the lips.


End file.
